Best Friends To Best Lovers
by Santana253
Summary: Izumo is starting to feel different towards Kotetsu and Izumo is gonna get ready to tell Kotetsu his feelings.
1. Chapter 1 Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..yet .….just kidding…or am I?

Yaoi! Don't like then don't read! My first ever fanfiction!

Will be rated M for later chapters :P

"Best Friends to Best Lovers"

Chapter One: The Plan

**Izumo POV**

"Im finally here" said Izumo as he reaches the Konoha gate. I finally come back from my solo mission where I had to send the Mizukage a package from the Hokage Tsunade. The two Kage women were good friends so I always have to go back and forth over and over again. Kotetsu waved at me as I reached the gate. "yo Izumo your back! It was starting to get lonely back home" said Kotetsu. "well im here now Tetsu, whats been happening in the village two days ago" I asked. "same old, same old" Kotetsu replied. I blushed at him but I turned around so he wouldn't notice. "whats wrong?" Kotetsu asked. I blushed even harder "N-nothing" I said fast. Oh yeah and I'm gay and I love my best friend…and we live together.

Yes, im gay but I never told anyone not even my best friend Kotetsu, im planning to tell him but im worried if hes homophobic or everything between us will be awkward. God I don't even know what to do. We live together so that we can help eachother pay bills so its pretty easy, except for being a Hokage errand boy who barely gets time for himself.

"I'll walk you home Izu" Kotetsu said. I blushed so hard he finally noticed. "whats wrong your face is red do you have a fever? Let me feel your head" he said. I said "N-no I-its fine!" Kotetsu put his warm hand in my forehead and it felt so good. His touch calmed me down. I was getting Hinata Syndrome whenever I talked to Kotetsu so close. His warm minty breath I breathed in was so good. "IZU CAN YOU HEAR ME" Kotetsu yell. I jumped from my fantasy. "Uh-uhh yea sorry I was t-thinking about s-something" I said stuttered. "about what?" Kotetsu asked. I froze "uh nothing important haha" I said nervously. "well okay" he said "Im just worried about you, about your mission if you died I don't know how I would take it" he said "your my best friend I trust you, there's no one else who I know can replace you". I blushed he really cared about me. "Tetsu it was just an errand calm down" I said with humor. "I know I know im just saying cause ya know the akatsuki is everywhere and other threats" Kotetsu said as he put his arm around my shoulders. I froze and I felt dizzy from his touch. I felt his hard muscles around my neck. "You okay" Kotetsu asked. Kotetsu caught me from falling. I woke up in seconds. "Kotetsu I need to tell you something" I said. Kotetsu was puzzled "yeah what is it?". I cant believe im going through this.

"Kotetsu….I-I-Im g-ga-"said Izumo. "hello Izumo and Kotetsu" someone said in very familiar voice. "hey Kakashi long time no talk" said Kotetsu. Phew saved by the masked man. I didn't say it though, damn I got cold feet. "Izumo may I speak to you for a minute" said Kakashi. My eyes shot up. "uh yea Tetsu I'll see ya at home" I said. "alright Izu see you at home, Kakashi take care of him hahaha" Said Kotetsu. "hahahaha I will" said Kakashi as he put his strong arm around my shoulder and I never realized how sexy Kakashi is but I still think Tetsu is better.

"so what did you want to talk about" I asked. "I just heard Genma and Hayate finally hooked up" said Kakashi. "what?!" I exclaimed. "yup they are gay haha and me and Iruka hooked up too" Kakashi said. "your g-gay" I asked. "yup and im proud of it and I know your gay too and your in love with Kotetsu aren't you" Kakashi asked. "how did you-". "sharingan haha but I don't know if Kotetsu is gay he is too hard to read but don't be ashamed Izumo Im gonna support you all the way" said Kakashi with a grin. "Thanks Kakashi" I said with tears in my eyes. "you do know that Konoha gives Gay rights here too" said Kakashi. "really?" I asked. "yea the fourth Hokage supported it" said Kakashi. "well I better get home or Tetsu will worry" I said putting my green Jonin jacket on. "Izumo I know you will do the right thing and tell Kotetsu" said Kakashi. "I will Kakashi I promise" I said as I went back home.

I got home only to see Kotetsu wearing a towel still wet from his shower. "oh..I didn't know you would be home so soon" Kotetsu said. I felt blood rush to my member as I first saw him. "Tetsu…we need to talk" I said Kotetsu looked confused "okay" he said as he sat on the couch.

Well what do ya think of my first fanfic, a guy's words are a powerful thing and yes im gay guy not a yaoi fangirl ._. lol. Please review


	2. Chapter 2 The Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm sorry I didn't update so soon as I thought I would. Thanks for the reviews I promise to make this a longer chapter than the last :P but I'm swamped with homework and tests ._. but here's Chapter 2 enjoy :D…

Chapter 2: The Fall

**Izumo POV**

I looked at him trying to put my thoughts into words "I-I-I'm…" "Well…" Kotetsu said as he waited my mouth to make words. I couldn't stop looking at his body. He was all toned and ripped muscles were irresistible.

"Well y-you see Tetsu I-I-I'm…" I kept stuttering. It's now or never. "Kotetsu-kun I'm-…" Kotetsu got up and ran to his room with his towel almost falling. "OH CRAP! WAIT HOLD THAT THOUGHT, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YA!" he exclaimed.

Damnit, out of all times. Oh well I guess wouldn't of said it anyway knowing myself. "Izu Happy Birthday!" Kotetsu said grinning as he held my present. Wait it's my birthday?! I looked at the calendar which showed June 25. Damn I forgot all about my birthday with Tsunade up my ass with her stupid errands for her best friend the Mizukage Mei Turemi. "Well are you gonna take my present Izu" Kotetsu said with impatience. "Oh yeah" I said stupidly.

I took the present and opened it. It was a new Konoha headband exactly like my mine. "I figured you needed a new one cause I saw your old one very dirty and worn out" Kotetsu said. "Wow Thanks Tetsu I love it!" I said, putting the new headband on. "No problem and I have another surprise present for you" Kotetsu said with excitement.

"Wow really" I said. My heart started to pound. "What is it" I asked with excitement. "Izu it's a surprise I can't tell you yet hehe" he chuckled. Damn what's he gonna do now. Every birthday he makes for me is awesomely badass I can't wait for it. Kotetsu grabbed my headband and yanked it down to my eyes and I can't see. "Ah! What The Fuck Kotetsu!" I yelled. "Calm down and hold my hand I'll take you the place we need to be" Kotetsu said chuckling.

I blushed super hard, Hold his hand?! Well hell yeah! I grabbed Kotetsu soft and warm hands but then he let go. "What's wrong aren't you gonna take me to my surprise" I asked. "Izumo how can you expect me to take you to your surprise with only my towel on" Kotetsu laughed. I was beet red with embarrassment. I forgot his hot body was only wearing a towel. "Alright go change I'll be waiting Tetsu" I said walking and I tripped on something and I fell. "WOAH WAIT THE HELL!" as I fell I felt Kotetsu catching me I can also feel his towel come off and my headband moved back up to my forehead and I saw Kotetsu's head covered with his towel so he couldn't see me. And there I saw Kotetsu's mid-hard member right near my face. It was longer than I expected it to be and longer than mine by 2 inches. "AW SHIT" yelled Kotetsu.

I quickly put my headband back down to my eyes so he wouldn't think I saw his member. I was beet red when I saw it. My member instantly hardens. I can sense Kotetsu quickly putting his towel back on through the noise. "A-are you a-alright" I said with worry and embarrassment. "Uhh yeah Izu nothing to worry about" Kotetsu said very fast and nervous "I gotta go change I'll be right back real quick!" I was blushing very hard at what I saw. I walked around with my headband covering my face until I felt the couch with my hands. Ugh I wish I had byakugan like Hinata. I can't see shit but I sat down.

"Alright let's go Izu" said Kotetsu still nervous. "Ok Tetsu" I said as I felt his warm soft hands touch mine with a grip.

I knew I was being walked around the village somewhere but I just don't know where.

**Kotetsu POV**

Oh god did Izumo see me naked. I saw him go red but his headband was covering his eyes. God I feel so embarrassed. I felt hard as I saw him. Oh god, no I can't like Izumo, he's my best friend. Sure I get hard whenever I see him but even if we did get together we would be discriminated by the villagers. You see homosexuality isn't very fond in Konoha. People would always called out and cussed out by them or even being beat by them. So there's no way we can be together in peace even with the Fourth Hokage's Law of equality. Besides I don't think Izumo would feel the same way. Women don't really get my attention as men do. I think I am gay. Right now I'm taking Izumo to his surprise by holding his hand and I'm receiving glares from many villagers. I closed my eyes and sighed.

**Izumo POV**

I felt Kotetsu's breath hit my neck. It felt so good all warm in a very chilly summer night of Konoha. The breezes feel great. "We're almost there Izu" said Kotetsu. "I hope we've been walking for 20 minutes, how long is gonna take us Tetsu" I said with impatience. "Just wait!" said Kotetsu. "Are we there yet, are we there yet" I said nonstop. I was excited for my present so of course I was pissing Kotetsu off. Kotetsu growled in a threating way for telling me to stop saying that. I jumped from that.

I was constantly tripping on things because my eyes were covered by my brand new headband. "Ok Izu, we're here" Kotetsu said as I heard him open a door. "Can I take my headband off my eyes now Kotetsu" I said with a whining voice. "Yup, go ahead" Kotetsu said with a grin.

I took my headband off covering my eyes and I saw our apartment door. "We were walking for over a half hour to come back to our apartment!" I said with an irritated voice. "Yes sir" Kotetsu said with a chuckle "Go ahead, open the door" Kotetsu said grinning.

I opened the door to our apartment only to see that it was dark. I walked inside trying to find the switch and when I found it I turned it on only to be scared to death with dozens of people in our living room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZUMO" everyone yelled. "HOLY SHIT" I yelled back. I was scared to death by everyone. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" someone screamed behind me. I juped again and punched the person right in the face. I get scared easily. I looked only to see Might Guy on the floor covering his face from my punch.

"Oh crap Guy you alright I mean you scared me and I-" I said. "N-no I-I'm good...you used your strong youth against me." said Guy in a very pain voice. "I don't know guys…he doesn't look cool to me" said a girl with two buns in her hair only to be TenTen. "Well you guys scared me how was I supposed to know this was my surprise party" I said.

Awkward silence.

"GUY SENSEI I"LL SAVE YOUWITH MY POWER OF YOUTH" said the mini version of Might Guy…Rock Lee. Lee turned to his sensei and gave him mouth to mouth. Everyone was uncomfortable for the event that was taking place. Might Guy shot up "Thank you Lee, you have saved my life NICE ONE" said Guy with an enthusiastic voice and a thumbs up. "Wow Thank you Guy sensei" said Lee. "For gods sakes he wasn't even unconscious" said the Byakugan user…Neji Hyuga. I can't believe this is how my party started. But then it started to back normal. "Happy birthday Izumo" said the pink hair girl…Sakura as she held a mini cherry blossom tree in a box. "It was from both of us Bill Board Brow!" said the blond hair girl…Ino. "CHA! WHAT DID SAY INO PIG" yelled Sakura "INO PIG?! LOOK AT YOU UGLY" yelled back Ino. The girls kept arguing until I left them to it. "H-h-happy b-birthd-day I-Izumo" said the shy purple haired girl…Hinata as she held a new Konoha Jonin Vest. "Wow thank you Hinata I love it" I said as I hugged her. "N-no P-problem" said Hinata.

Ok so let's see here I have gotten: a year's worth of ramen from Naruto, secret Yaoi Books from Kakashi and Iruka, unlimited Ninja weapons and scrolls from Tenten, and so much more.

Kakashi walked up to me and asked "Did you tell him". I told him what happened earlier. "Oh I see" said Kakashi. "Yeah I was embarrassed as much as he was" I said. I heard rustling behind us and I saw Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, and Shikamaru. Oh God. They heard everything. "I might have also told Yamato, Guy, and Asuma as well" said Kakashi with a nervous laugh. I looked at the Chunin and the only Genin Naruto in shock for what they have heard.

Damn is this real or only a dream…

Ok so What do you think is gonna happen next to Izumo. Review me on how I did cause I'm doing this fanfic instead of my homework on a Sunday night =^-^=. I will try to update next week see ya


	3. Chapter 3 Eacsdropping

SOOOOO SORY GUYS! School, projects, and homework has been up my ass. Hey guys thanks for reading my FanFiction if you are ._. so… I was playing some Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and I was thinking of ideas for chapter # and this is what I got :D (oh and I always play as part one sakura or sakura, if there was izumo and kotetsu in that game I would be playing as them nonstop) but here's chapter 3 enjoy :) (oh and if you have storm 3 add me on PSN Mr_Santana25 cx)

Chapter 3: Eavesdropping

**Izumo POV**

Ok let's back track here. So basically I told Kakashi everything about what happened earlier and my feeling towards Kotetsu and what do I here behind me…Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino(Authors Note: silly me, oh yea sorry I forgot to add Shino, shame on me) and not only that Kakashi also told Iruka, Asuma, and Guy my whole life is now public to my friends

"Ok guys…how much did you hear?" I asked embarrassed. "We heard everything" said Ino. My heart just dropped.

Awkward Silence in the living room…

"I-Izumo?" asked Hinata. "Y-yea" I stuttered. "Is it true that your…gay" asked Ino. I felt like fainting but I fought through it. "Yes…it's true guys…but what were guys doing behind the sofa eavesdropping on us" I said demandingly. "Well it was kinda my fault…" said Naruto in a guilty voice. Why am I not surprised it had to be the Genin. "I kinda wanted to surprise ya again with a happy birthday but then we heard things" said Naruto. "We wanted to leave to leave you guys but Naruto dragged us into this, right everyone". I heard them all agree in at the same time exept for Hinata who kept quiet. "WHAT!?" yelled Naruto. "Yup it was Naruto" said Kiba. "HEY SHUT IT DOG BREATH" yelled Naruto. "But Izumo Sensei why haven't you told Kotetsu Sensei what happened" asked Sakura.

I sighed. " I didn't wanna make things awkward as it is right now" I said. "Oh…but you will tell him someday, right?" asked Ino. I paused for a moment. "Let's just enjoy the party for now" I said. Everyone agreed to my statement. "So were you always a…fag" asked Naruto. "CHA! NARUTO! BAKA!" yelled Sakura as she put her strong arms around Naruto's neck. It looked like she was gonna break it in an instant but she let go. I heard Sakura in a threatening whisper "baka don't say that word he might be sensitive or I'll break you in two, got it" "yea uh-huh got it Sakura!" yelped Naruto in girlish way. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and even Shino couldn't help but snicker. I even chuckle and so did Kakashi.

I saw Naruto walk up to me. "Um Izumo Sensei...I'm sorry if I offended you" said Naruto in guilty voice. "It's alright Naruto" I said in forgiving his apology. "But Please Don't tell anybody…especially Kotetsu-Kun" I said. "You got it and you know that I'll never go back on my word that's my ninja way!" said Naruto. I smiled and shook his hair. "Izumo we all support you" said Sakura "We will help you win Kotetsu's heart" said Ino. "Thanks Ino" I said with a bit of hope

"Well, Well, Well" said bearded man…Asuma "You have a heart for another man hahaha" Asuma said. "Yeah no shit" said Shikamaru. Usually I would feel in denial if my friends would have known but I feel alright. I'm finally ready to be myself. "Kakashi" I yelled. Kakashi turned around and walked towards me and he put his arm around my shoulder. Iruka came as well and he put his arm on my other shoulder. I could feel in my back Kakashi and Iruka holding hands and touching their fingers. I would feel uncomfortable but since I'm gay I seemed to enjoy their touch.

I took Kakashi and Iruka to my room. "Well what is it" said Kakashi. "How am I gonna win Kotetsu's heart" my mouth stuttered with tears running down my eyes. Iruka smiled and loked at Kakashi. "Well well you finally wanna take my advice hehe" said Kakashi with a smile. "I love him, I really love him ever since we were Genin" I cried as I threw myself to Kakashi. Kakashi cuddled and hugged me. "Its alright Izumo, its alright" said Kakashi in a smooth voice. "I'll give you guys some privacy" said Iruka. I looked at him as he took off his Jonin green vest off. I can see his muscles through his tight shirt, I immediately got turned on as my member got hard.

"Like what see Izumo?" said Kakashi. "Ummm…uhhh..um" I literally drooled over Kakashi's hot body. "Ok hehe lets get started" said Kakashi. I got nervous because knowing Kakashi anything could happen. Kakashi was taking off his mask and I just stood there in awe and when he took it off Kakashi's face was gorgeous, I have no idea why he would cover his face up like that. With that face he can make any gay guy run to him.

"Alright Izumo….uh Izumo?" Kakashi said as he caught me staring at his gorgeous face . I immediately fell and blacked out. Minutes later I woke up and saw Kakashi's face inches away from mine. "You okay" said Kakashi. My face turned red and I lost consciousness again. I woke up again to see Kakashi still with that gorgeous face.

"I'm so sorry" I said "your just to gorgeous" I added. Kakashi laughed and said we to start how to woo Kotetsu. "Alright the first step is to find out if he's gay" said Kakashi. "Tetsu hasn't shown any sign if he was gay" disapointedly I said. "Yeah I see that, even my Sharingan can't detect any signs as well" Kakashi said. "So what do we do now Kakashi" I said. "Well, I want you to do this…Izumo look into my eyes" demanded Kakashi. My eyes pierced through Kakashi's. "You should probably go to a restaurant or a shop if either of you guys get uncomfortable you can leave whenever you want, say something like this: Izumo I was always in love with you and I would love it if we would be together" Kakashi said in a gentle voice and then Kakashi kissed me. Kakashi's lips so warm and wet met mine as we kept licking eachothers tongues and swallowing each other's saliva. My eyes closed and so did his. When Kakashi stopped, he looked at me with a worried look. "I'm so sorry Izumo…I-I-I just got caught in the moment…please forgive me!" begged Kakashi. I looked at him and smiled "Its alright Kakashi, you were just trying to help" I said with a smile. And at that moment I saw someone at the door and slammed shut. "shit" Kakashi said. "We were being watched…but by who?" I asked myself.

Chapter 3 is finished so what did you think? Who do you think saw Izumo and Kakashi kiss? Find out next chapter cx and sorry that I didn't upload a lot sooner than I thought I would. Swhy did they invent such a thing as homework DX…anyways see ya guys later…until next time…please review


End file.
